1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to the structure and mounting of a seal assembly between a pivotable door and a refrigerator cabinet.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is widely known in the art to provide a seal assembly between a pivotable door and a cabinet portion of a refrigerator in order to aid in maintaining desired environmental conditions within the cabinet when the door is closed. When deciding on employing a particular seal assembly in connection with a refrigerator, not only is it necessary to consider the sealing capabilities of the assembly which will have a direct bearing on the energy efficiency of the refrigerator, but the cost effectiveness, ease of assembly and overall aesthetics are important.
These various factors are affected by many parameters, including the design of the seal itself and the manner in which the seal is retained by the door. Regardless of the fact that there exists an abundance of prior proposed refrigerator door seal assemblies, there still exists a need for an improved seal assembly which is simple in construction, exhibits extremely effective sealing characteristics and is designed, in combination with door connecting structure, to be easily assembled.